


Ночные кошмары

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Pidge does not have time for your bullshit, Shiro is all knowing and supportive as hell, best friend hunk, klance, oblivious boys, wow i can't believe how self indulgent this is, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Кошмары Лэнса выходят из-под контроля. Это сказывается на его активности в команде, но даже не представляет, как исправить это.Как хорошо, что в этом ему помогает теплое тело под боком.





	Ночные кошмары

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813126) by [Trashness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness). 



> I FINISHED THIS TRANSLATION YEAAAAAH
> 
> thank you, [Trashness](http://irrevocably-voltron.tumblr.com/), for your permission!! <3
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6207912) : )

Кошмары наступают постепенно.  
  
Просто небольшие вспышки дискомфорта. По ночам Лэнс вздрагивает, немного нарушается сон, но наутро это почти незаметно.  
  
Негативные чувства. Появляются так же внезапно, как и пропадают. Они малы и несущественны. Когда кто-нибудь спрашивает, как ему спалось, он отвечает, что хорошо, потому что в самом деле так считает. Им не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Но ситуация ухудшается.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы как обычно перевернуться на другой бок и отбросить плохие мысли, он просыпается в холодном поту. Картинки в его голове то приостанавливаются, то возобновляются, когда он закрывает глаза. Его тело парализовано: он так тяжело дышит, как будто до этого задержал дыхание на несколько минут. Искаженные лица всплывают в памяти, напоминая ему о страхах, которые он пытается игнорировать. Он не может просто перевернуться на другой бок и продолжить спать, но тишина в космосе проясняет мысли.  
  
Лэнс не спит.  
  
Его чувства тянутся, словно машина, использующая для движения пар и силу воли. Его усилия заслуживают поощрения, но другие паладины не смогут поддержать его. Под его глазами проявляются черные круги, но он как обычно тащит свою задницу в тренировочный зал. Он лежит лицом вниз на матрасах, радуясь нескольким секундам отдыха. Он бы продолжил думать, когда и где хотел бы оказаться, если бы не возгласы Кита:  
  
— Вставай же! Чувак, что _не так_ с тобой?!  
  
Он осознает, что с ним что-то не так, когда начинает засыпать во время мотивационной речи Широ и обязан сильно извиниться за это.  
  
— Я не пытался нагрубить, — повторяет Лэнс в одном из коридоров замка, когда Широ выпинывает его туда. — Клянусь, я исправлюсь! Я не пытался…  
  
— Лэнс. — Широ говорит это так, что аж передергивает. Он говорит прямо как старший брат Лэнса, и это наполняет теплом. Широ смотрит на него с пониманием и беспокойством. — Я знаю, ты пытался. Я не виню тебя за это. — Широ кладет тяжелую руку на его плечо. — Скажи мне, что не так?  
  
Лэнс волнуется и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он чувствует себя недоразвитым и глупым. Как он может сказать этому человеку, которым восхищался годами, что не может спать, потому что боится? Что-то, о чем говорил в пять лет. Он полностью погружен в мир робольвов и стреляющих пришельцев; что может напугать его еще больше?  
  
— Ничего, я просто… — Лэнс делает шаг и отдергивает плечо от руки Широ. На лице Широ на несколько мгновений промелькнула боль. — Я думаю, долгое пребывание в космосе так на меня влияет. Сна у меня, кажется, нет в расписании. Я просто должен вернуть его на место.  
  
Лэнс смотрит под ноги. Широ поджимает губы, чтобы ничего не сказать о его очевидной лжи. Он кивает и вздыхает.  
  
— Окей. Я надеюсь, что тебе станет лучше. — И это действительно так.  
  
В три часа ночи Лэнс признает поражение и соглашается с тем, что он не собирается спать. Он истощен. У него уже болят глаза и суставы, но сердце оглушительно бьется. Страх может довести кого угодно до предела, и, если бы Лэнс мог нормально мыслить, он бы даже удивился этому. Стены его скучной комнаты, лишённые всяких безделушек из детства или отличительных черт, закладывают начинающееся чувство клаустрофобии. Он встаёт с постели, чтобы послоняться по коридору. Он не думает, куда идет. У него появляется идея — возможно, стоит пойти на смотровую площадку. Бесконечная протяжённость пространства действительно вгоняла в сон, вот его маршрут изменяется, но вдруг он слышит какие-то шорохи на кухне.  
  
_О, Ханк_. Он бормочет что-то себе под нос. Ханк — это неизмеримое утешение Лэнсу в этом сумасбродном приключении. Частичка домашней жизни, которая оставляет его нормальным, держит его в целости и сохранности. Лэнс думает, что он сможет хотя бы вздремнуть на диване, если знает, что Ханк находится в той же комнате. Ханк бы остался для него, так? Даже если бы он не смог этого сделать, Лэнс знает, что его друг всегда будет с теплым напитком и понимающей улыбкой.  
  
Лэнс осторожно проскальзывает на кухню, готовясь подхватить утешительные руки своего друга, как вдруг замирает у стойки. Лэнс немного кашлянул, заставляя паладина повернуться. Глаза Кита расширились.  
  
— Лэнс?  
  
— Кит?!  
  
Оба переглядываются. Лэнс оглядывает Кита сверху донизу и замечает, что он все еще полностью одет. Перчатки, ботинки, вообще все, тем временем как Лэнс в мятой футболке, обвисших боксерах и одном носке. Он выглядит потрепанным.  
  
— Чем занимаешься? — спрашивает Лэнс. Он облокачивается на стойку, пытаясь показать непринужденность.  
  
— Я никогда не сплю, — пожимает плечами Кит и делает глоток из стакана.  
  
— Никогда не спишь или просто _не можешь_ уснуть? — с недоверием спрашивает Лэнс.  
  
Кит вздыхает.  
  
— От всего понемногу. Я привык к этому. — Он допивает и ставит стакан в раковину. — Если меня поднимут после сна, я буду полезен с таким же успехом. — Он смотрит на Лэнса через плечо, и его глаза расширяются.  
  
— … выглядишь дерьмово.  
  
Лэнс злится от этого оскорбления, но его мозг работает только наполовину, поэтому он не может ничего придумать в ответ.  
  
— Ну спасибо. — Это все, что он мог сказать.  
  
— Ты сейчас выглядишь немного плохо, — Кит подходит поближе.  
  
Он самый красноречивый из всех паладинов, но самый честный. Лэнс же превращает свои истинные намерения в шутки и косвенные намеки, уклоняясь от моментов сближения любой ценой. Они полные противоположности, которые обычно ругаются и подкалывают друг друга, но такие моменты — это редкое перемирие. Понимая, что Лэнс мог добровольно позволить Киту помочь, Кит решил действовать тактично.  
  
— Я слишком устал, чтобы отвечать на твои подколы, — Лэнс плюхается на стойку, — Похоже, я должен быть серьезнее, хотя это не удивительно.  
  
Кит закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я не оскорблял тебя. Я просто заметил, что ты сейчас не в лучшей форме, — голос Кита нехарактерно мягкий. Лэнс вздыхает и подпирает рукой щеку.  
  
— Я не сплю.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага…. Уже неделями. Я ж не ты.  
  
— Естественно, — ухмыляется Кит.  
  
Лэнс тяжело выдыхает.  
  
— В смысле, мне действительно нужен сон!  
  
— А мне-то интересно, почему обыграть тебя было намного легче, чем обычно.  
  
— Поздравляю, тебе удалось победить ходячий труп. Ты должен быть так горд.  
  
Саркастичный комментарий Лэнса заставляет Кита рассмеяться… пока он не замечает бледное лицо Лэнса. Его воспаленные глаза, кожа выглядела нездорово, а его губы… которые обычно выглядят такими мягкими, когда расплываются в ухмылке, выглядят потрескавшиеся. Лэнс беспокоится о них. Он действительно выглядит полумертвым.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь уснуть?  
  
— Кошмары, — клянется себе Лэнс.  
  
У Кита есть способ выкружить из него сведения. Он _всегда_ есть. Лэнс ждет насмешки.  
  
— Отстой.  
  
Единственный ответ. Лэнс сидит в удивлении.  
  
— Ты не, э… будешь высмеивать меня?  
  
Кит морщит нос.  
  
— Зачем мне высмеивать тебя. Посмотри на себя! — Кит жестом показывает на Лэнса. — Я не могу высмеять _это_.  
  
— Потому что я такой жалкий? — Лэнс невозмутим.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Жалобный вздох, и Лэнс снова плюхается на стойку. Он так жалок, что даже _Кит_ что зауважал его. Это было новое унижение.  
  
— Нам нужно это исправить. Мы не сможем сформировать Вольтрон, если ты будешь в таком состоянии.  
  
— Спасибо, что сказал о всех моих проблемах вслух. Это огромная помощь.  
  
— Я серьезно, — Кит скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Это когда-либо случалось раньше? — настаивает он.  
  
Голос Лэнса заглушается стойкой:  
  
— Не настолько плохо.  
  
— Да? То есть, тебе и раньше снились кошмары, да?  
  
— Д… Да.  
  
— Так что ты делал? — голос Кита становится тише  
  
Он прислоняется к прилавку прямо перед Лэнсом.  
  
_Боже, не заставляй меня это говорить._  
  
— Когда я был маленьким, я всегда забирался в кровать к родителям, — начал Лэнс.  
  
— Хорошо, это когда ты был ребенком. А что ты делаешь _сейчас_? — выдыхает Кит. Уже поздно, чтобы ходить вокруг да около. Ему немедленно нужно решение. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
  
— Я, э… — Лэнс садится и нервно чешет щеку. Он больше беспокоится о своих словах, и Кит слегка хлопает его по плечу. Он уже нанёс достаточно вреда.  
  
— Это глупо. — Лэнс начинает краснеть. Кит подумал бы, что это мило, если бы это был не такой серьезный момент.  
  
— Нет, это не так. Если это помогло тогда, то поможет и сейчас. Давай…  
  
— Я… — Лэнс зажмуривается. Как будто это поможет.  
  
— Я сплю с братом, — выдает он. Так быстро, что Киту нужно несколько секунд, чтобы все же осознать это. Лэнс резко вздыхает.  
  
— Ну, ты счастлив? Я так паникую, что могу успокоиться, если я сплю с кем-то другим. Это глупо и не зрело… И я большой ребенок, которому нужен его брат, чтобы уснуть! — он трясёт руками, драматизируя и изображая боль.  
  
Кит хихикает.  
  
— Это не так уж и плохо.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Но все же трудно представить, как мачо Лэнс хнычет и ползает по кровати в объятьях своего старшего брата.  
  
— Я сказал заткнись!  
  
Кит снова смеется — ему весело. Но он снова обращает внимание на решение этой проблемы.  
  
— Послушай, все в порядке. Если тебе просто нужно спать рядом с кем-нибудь…  
  
Кит качает головой, как будто это самое очевидное решение в мире.  
  
— Я уверен, что Ханк позволит тебе.  
  
— Ханк слишком большой, — Лэнс надувает губы. — Он сам едва влезает в свою кровать. Если бы и я там спал, то не влез бы _никто_. У нас была бы одна и та же проблема.  
  
Кит кивает. Это действительно вопрос.  
  
— Тогда Пидж?  
  
— Эмммммммммммм…. — ноет Лэнс. — Мне кажется это странным. Она девушка и все такое. Я не хочу доставить ей неудобства.  
  
От этих слов Кит фыркает. Лэнс? У него и вправду есть границы, когда дело касается девушек?  
  
 — Я думал, ты угождаешь всему, что похоже на женщин, — ухмыляется он.  
  
— Да, _взрослых_ женщин. Пидж ребенок, и ей ещё далеко до них. Так что неееее, спасибо.  
  
Кит размышляет некоторое время. Он нервно бьет пальцами по столешнице, слышится стук ногтей. Существует одно очень _очевидное_ решение, но Кит прячет его в глубину своего сознания. Он притворяется, что его нет, что это даже не вариант. Он уклоняется и переходит к следующему.  
  
— Шир…  
  
— НЕТ, — отрезает Лэнс уже до того, как Кит договорит.— Извини, просто… — Лэнс подпирает руками голову. — Я не думаю, что смогу справиться с этим унижением. И я думаю, что буду так нервничать, что _никогда_ не засну.  
  
— Да, я тоже думаю, что я бы не смог, — бубнит Кит.  
  
— Да, конечно, еще бы _ты_ не смог, — едва слышно рявкает Лэнс.  
  
Обидно, что у Кита такого не было.  
  
— Что, черт побери, _это_ значит?  
  
— Ничего, ничего. Прости. Я не могу нормально мыслить, — Лэнс натянуто улыбается. — Послушай, я ценю то, что ты пытаешься помочь, но…  
  
— Поспи со мной.  
  
И вот оно. Совесть Кита кричит на него. Это ужасная идея. Кошмарная! Он не может этого сделать. Он _не должен_ этого делать. Потому что только от мысль о том, что он лежит рядом с Лэнсом, заставляет его рот наполниться слюной, а сердце трепетать в груди. _Ты идиот. Полный идиот._  
  
— Ч… Что? — голос Лэнса прерывается. Кит не услышал это из-за собственного пульса.  
  
— Ты меня слышал. Просто поспи со мной. Неважно, если ты будешь меня будить, потому что я все равно посплю.  
  
Лэнс подмигивает ему.  
  
— Это нормально.  
  
Тишина еще нависает.  
  
— Ты в самом деле ненавидишь меня так сильно, что даже не будешь…?  
  
— Нет, это не так, — выдыхает Лэнс, — Просто… Ты уверен?  
  
Неопределенность, беззащитность в выражении лица Лэнса заставляет пульс Кита биться чаще. Он берет себя в руки и лениво улыбается.  
  
— Это нормально. Мы ведь команда, так? — Кит вытянул кулак перед собой.  
  
Лэнс улыбнулся и показал своё обычное счастливое лицо. Он ударил своим кулаком кулак Кита и хихикнул.  
  
— Команда Вольтрона.  
  
Кит вернулся обратно в свою комнату. Эта комната как две капли воды похожа на комнату Лэнса, только у того повсюду разбросана куча вещей с миссий. Лэнс не может найти для этого всего места. Обломок шрапнели, камень с какой-то далекой планеты, засушенный цветок, который дал ему какой-то местный житель — Кит хранит все это и любезно размещает в своей комнате. Ясно, что его накопления в пустынной комнате не просто так, но Лэнс дорожит этой интересной особенностью Кита. Он сентиментален. Лэнс никогда бы не догадался.  
  
— Ты можешь просто…  
  
— О, тебе не нужно рассказывать, — Лэнс нетерпеливо заползает в постель под тонкие одеяла, скручиваясь в клубок в углу — он устроился.  
  
Он замечает, как простыни пахнут Китом. Он прикалывал его достаточно раз на тренировках, чтобы осознать эту особенную смесь цитруса и черного перца. Это приятный запах, который только больше раздражает Лэнса, потому что, конечно, Кит _всегда так приятно пахнет_.  
  
Кит сбрасывает свои сапоги, перчатки и носки, но остаётся в футболке и штанах. Пододвигается к Лэнсу.  
  
— Эй, эй, ты не переоденешься? — бормочет в подушку Лэнс.  
  
— Я говорил тебе. Я почти не сплю. Если я останусь в своей одежде, я смогу просто встать с постели и немедленно начать работать, — Кит подходит к кровати и вытаскивает планшет. Аллура дала каждому паладину по одному, надеясь, что они позволят им лучше общаться и исследовать. Он всегда мог предсказать боевую тактику, если Лэнсу нужно будет оставаться в постели ночью.  
  
— Ты странный, чувак, — зевает Лэнс. Он едва может открыть глаза. — Прагматик. Но странный.  
  
— Просто спи уже.  
  
— Кит?  
  
Кит перебирает альтеанские символы, которые появляются на экране.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Да ладно… — Кит поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Лэнса, но тот уже спит.  
  
Он похрапывает в подушку. Кит мягко улыбается и убирает планшет. Дрожащими пальцами он робко поправляет волосы, упавшие Лэнсу на глаза. Бабочки порхают в животе.  
  
— Тебе не нужно меня благодарить, — шепчет он.  
  


***

  
  
— Кит, Киииииииииит. Дружииищеееее….  
  
Кит сонно открывает глаза. Сначала он видит широкую улыбку, затем загорелую кожу, и наконец видит карие глаза, смотрящие на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Эй, засоня, — ухмыляется Лэнс.  
  
— Хэй! Ты в норме? Тебе снились кошмары?! Тебе нужно, чтобы я…  
  
— Стоп, что?! — Лэнс хватает Кита за плечи, когда тот внезапно садится.  
  
— Нет, нет, Ханк приготовил завтрак.Я думал, ты захочешь немного поесть.  
  
— Завтрак? Что…. — Кит стирает сон со своих глаз. — Почему мы… сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Где-то 9:30.  
  
— 9:30?!  
  
Нет. Этого не может быть. Кит не спал целый год даже до 7 часов, не говоря уж о 9:30! Он не хвастался, когда сказал Лэнсу, что не спит. Он действительно этого не делал. Бессонница была такой же его частью, как и маллет. Его тело научилось увеличивать количество любого сна, что он получал, и который обычно длится около трех хороших часов ночи. Он почти всегда просыпался в районе шести, тренировался, шел в душ, затем здоровался с Широ, и в это время уже около восьми.  
  
— Таааааак~, —Лэнс не отводит от Кита взгляда, пока тот пристально смотрит в космос. — Завтрак?  
  
Кит выходит из своего транса.  
  
— Завтрак?! Да, да. Звучит неплохо. — Кит вскакивает. Он отстает от графика. Он не потренировался, не сходил в душ, не вымыл Красного.  
  
— Хорошо, я скажу Ханку, чтобы он сделал порцию и для тебя. Тебе нужно принять душ, — Лэнс улыбается с порога.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Лэнс разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
— П… подожди!  
  
Он замирает. Кит рывком натягивает ботинки. резким рывком.  
  
— Тебе, э… лучше? — Он украдкой взглянул, как Лэнс лучезарно улыбается и закатывает рукава.  
  
— Гораздо лучше. Я твой должник. Я оставлю тебе порцию! — Он повел плечом и направился в коридор.  
  
_Черт_. Кит прижимает руки к горячим щекам. _Я мог бы привыкнуть к этому_.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс еще не полностью пришел в себя, для этого нужно еще раз выспаться, однако же рефлексы уже становятся значительно лучше. Кит все еще перебрасывается с ним репликами, но для того, чтобы это все же случилось, приходилось минимум минут десять.  
  
Они проходят через тренировки, и Лэнс может быстро следовать инструкциям Пидж, проходя невидимый электрический лабиринт. Он получает пару удара током, но он готов поклясться, что это потому, что она вела его в стены нарочно. Он даже становится одним из последних двух паладинов, которые остались против робота. Он валится на пол, и Широ оказывается рядом с ним несколькими секундами позже. Он треплет Лэнса по волосам и говорит так тихо, что слышат только они оба:  
  
— Гораздо лучше. Рад, что ты поправляешься.  
  
Лэнс краснеет от похвалы и кивает.  
  
Они с радостью пообедали все вместе. Коран увлеченно рассказывает им истории альтеанских изобретений, которые казались невозможными, и как они использовали их на фермах и поездках по равнинам. Кит и Широ из вежливости слушали его, Аллура берет это себе на заметку, а Ханк, Пидж и Лэнс бормочат саркастичные комментарии себе под нос. Еще десять часов вечера, а Лэнс уже чувствует, как усталость охватывает его. Его веки тяжелеют, и он выдавливает зевок. Ханк это замечает.  
  
— Ложись спать раньше. — Он толкает его в бок. Лэнс потирает чувствительные ребра.  
  
— Но мне интересно, как Коран вытерпел эту сокрушительную атаку, — ухмыляется Лэнс.  
  
— Просто иди. Я не хочу нести твой тощий зад до кровати, если ты отрубишься здесь.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — вздыхает Лэнс и встает. — Мало ли тебе на самом деле нравится тихонечко переносить меня. — Он задвигает стул и двигается в направлении своей комнаты. — Всем спокойной ночи! Я пойду смотреть свой прекрасный сон, хотя я сомневаюсь, что он мне понадобится, — смеется он над своей же шуткой.  
  
Аллура усмехается, Пидж тяжело вздыхает, но Кит выглядит озадаченным. Он сталкивается взглядом с Лэнсом, будто хочет что-то спросить. Самодовольное выражение спадает с лица Лэнса, и он кивает в направлении Кита.  
  
Он идет в свою комнату и со вздохом закрывает дверь.  
  
— О’кей. — Он сбрасывает свою куртку. — Давай попробуем так.  
  


***

  
  
Два часа ночи. Два часа ночи, когда Кит слышит агрессивный стук в дверь. Он хватает баярд, но вскоре кидает его на кровать и бежит к двери. Он резко дергает за ручку, ожидая, что кто-нибудь скажет ему, что галра атакуют, но вместо этого всего видит Лэнса. Без футболки, потный и дрожащий в темном коридоре.  
  
— Прости… Прости, я просто…  
  
— Проходи, — шепчет Кит.  
  
Он спокойно дает Лэнсу пройти в комнату и направляет его к кровати. Он укрывает одеялом его плечи, думая остановить этим самым дрожь. У Лэнса красноватые глаза.  
  
— Я думал, что все будет в порядке, — фыркает он. Он не глядит в глаза Киту, сильно постыдившись того, до чего докатился.  
  
— Все в порядке. Хэй… — Кит садится на кровать рядом с ним. — Я не возражаю. Ты можешь приходить сюда столько, сколько тебе нужно.  
  
— Угх. — Лэнс переворачивается и мычит в подушку: — Я ненавижу это.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — ухмыляется Кит.  
  
Он подкрадывается к Лэнсу и стягивает небольшую часть одеяла. Он прикладывает руку к бицепсу Лэнса. Он пытается сделать так, чтобы это казалось случайностью, но на самом деле он решил проверить, перестанет ли Лэнс дрожать. И он перестает, хоть его кожа еще липкая от пота.  
  
— Просто попытайся уснуть сейчас. Утром будешь чувствовать себя неудачником.  
  
— Ты такой заботливый.  
  
Кит тихо смеется. Лэнс переворачивается и раскидывает руки на одеялах. Его положение было зеркально противоположно Киту: оба лежат на спине и пялятся в потолок. Кит чувствует стук пульса Лэнса и нервное дерганье пальцев ног через матрас.  
  
— Ты даже устал?  
  
— Ну извини, извини, — бурчит Лэнс. — Я просто как-то нервничаю. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, — Лэнс бросает взгляд на Кита. Он пытается не обращать внимание на то, как выглядит его кожа в тусклом свете, или как его темные волосы рассыпаются на подушке, как шелк.  
  
— Ты, э… — сглатывает он. — Ты можешь почитать, если хочешь. Тебе не нужно составлять мне компанию или типа того.  
  
Кит только пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я _правда_ не ненавижу тебя, Лэнс. Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты в порядке.  
  
— Пфффф, в порядке. Иди играйся со своим мечом. — усмехается Лэнс с некоторым хвастовством. Кит хмурится и приподнимается на локте. Он смотрит на лицо Лэнса сверху вниз, так что не смог избежать встречи с его взглядом.  
  
— О чем твои кошмары?  
  
Как Кит и полагал, Лэнс закрывается в нежелании что-либо сказать. Он пытается избежать пристального взгляда Кита, даже пытается повернуться в другую сторону. Но Кит удерживает его за плечо до того, как это случается.  
  
— П…просто знаешь. Страшные вещи…  
  
— Естественно, — протягивает Кит. — От этого тебе бы могло быть лучше.  
  
— Лучше оставь меня в покое, чтобы мне было лучше, — надувает губы Лэнс.  
  
— Напоминаю, что сейчас ты в моей кровати, и я могу легко выпнуть твою костлявую задницу отсюда. — Кит с угрозой наклоняется вперед.  
  
Лэнс приподнимается на локтях.  
  
— Серьезно, Кит? Предлагаешь свою помощь, а затем шантажируешь этим?  
  
— Помогать тебе оказывается чертовски сложно. — Кит плюхается обратно. Оба, не нарушая гробовой тишины, пялятся в потолок.  
  
— Они о моей семье. — Слова Лэнса едва слышные, практически сливаются с тишиной, повисшей в комнате.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Обычно о том, что они как-то попадают в беду. Будто я оказываюсь там…. Я не могу защитить их. И они все умирают.  
  
— Оу, — Кит прикрывает глаза. Да, уж он-то мог представить, каково это — облажаться. — Мне правда жаль.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Как долго это продолжается?  
  
— Месяцы?  
  
— Господи, Лэнс. — Кит переворачивается и снисходительно смотрит на него. — Почему ты не сказал об этом никому раньше? Мы могли бы помочь тебе.  
  
— Ты хочешь мне помочь? — шелестит Лэнс. Он осознает, что Кит и вправду хочет, но Лэнс всячески отнекивается. — Может тогда закинешь меня в червоточину, которая перенесет меня обратно на кухню, к семье? А, точно, не выйдет. — Он закрывает глаза и потягивается. — Они, наверное, думают, что я умер.  
  
— Прекрати, — рявкает Кит. Ему нужно вытащить Лэнса из потока этих мыслей. Он ложится поближе к парню повыше и в попытках успокоить гладит его руку. Легкая дрожь проходит по спине, когда Лэнс даже не отдергивает руку.  
  
— Расскажи мне, из-за чего ты по ним скучаешь.  
  
— Хa! — гаркает Лэнс. — Я не хочу казаться тебе нытиком.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, я построю здесь банк компроматов. — Кит улыбается, и Лэнс благодарен ему за это.  
  
— Шум.  
  
— Какой шум?  
  
— Нет, нет… — Лэнс переворачивается, и между их лицами остается всего пару миллиметров. Их руки соприкасаются на подушке. — Типа всей той суматохи, что была на Земле. Будь то родители, которые ругают моих братьев и сестер, будь то телевизор в гостиной, моя сестра, которая подпевает под свои дерьмовые песни — это все шум для меня. Космос это…  
  
— Тишина, — полагает Кит.  
  
— Это смерть! Он пугает меня! — На губах Лэнса какое-то подобие улыбки.  
  
Кит чувствует, как спадает тяжесть, которая держалась в груди. Он продолжает:  
  
— По чему еще ты скучаешь?  
  
— О, много по чему. Дни Рождения это вообще нечто.  
  
— Но ведь их празднуют раз год, разве нет?  
  
— Ох-хо-хо, — Лэнс мотает головой. — Глупец. Не в моей семье. У меня, моих четырех братьев и сестер, родителей, бабушек с дедушками, детей старшего брата…  
  
— Так ты дядя? — удивляется Кит. Странно, что он знает о своем товарище по команде так мало. Столько мыслей объединяет их в Вольтроне, а он даже не думал, что у Лэнса такая большая семья. Возможно, это и объясняет дружелюбие Лэнса. Наверное, среди стольких домашних трудно выделяться.  
  
— Даа, — лениво улыбается Лэнс. — Племянник и племянница. Я безусловно их любимый дядя. Мой брат Тони — я тебе о нем рассказывал —  
говорит, что _все время_ пытается изо всех сил, чтобы они называли меня своим любимым дядей. — Лэнс смеется один, вспоминая, что Кита это даже не касается. — Но они не скажут! Никогда не скажут! Дядя Лэнс их хорошо подготовил.  
  
— Ты и Тони так близки? — Киту нравится простота их общения, как горят глаза Лэнса, и как заразно восхищение в его голосе.  
  
— Ага, Тон и я близки, это точно, — Лэнс съеживается и смеется. — Мы просто _фанатели_ с фильмов «Форсажа»…  
  
— О Боже, они ужасны…  
  
— Знаю! Знаю! — смеется Лэнс. — Но мы просто обожали их! Когда у Тона были права, а у меня еще нет, мы ехали на пляж, на всю катушку напевая песни Дона Омара. Мы тогда еще развернулись слишком резко, и тогда мы прям чувствовали себя _королями дрифта_.  
  
Кит хихикает, представляя это себе. Он видел, как орет и вопит Лэнс, когда ведет Синюю. Нетрудно представить характер повреждения, если бы он вел машину.  
  
— Я скучаю по такой ерунде, — вздыхает Лэнс. — Типа таких обычаев и традиций. Знаешь, десятки лет стоят таких шуток.  
  
Кит ухмыляется. Он не знает, однако замечает, как разговаривают между собой Лэнс и Ханк, когда никого нет рядом. Это невозможно представить, ведь они достаточно близки, чтобы понимать свои отсылки к каким-либо ситуациям и шуточки. Их общение практически зашифровано понятным только им языком, который образовался за годы их совместного обучения в Гарнизоне.  
  
— Боже, как тебе это удается? — Улыбка Лэнса становится грустной. — Вообще скучаешь по дому?  
  
Кит пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Скучаешь. Все скучают по своей семье хотя бы немного.  
  
Глаза Кита расширяются. Он смотрит в лицо Лэнсу, ожидая встретить его насмешку и издевку, но не замечает ничего подобного. Лишь наивная и естественная улыбка, вызванная ожиданием услышать ответ.  
  
Стоп… В голове Кита что-то щелкает.  
  
— Ты не знаешь?  
  
— Не знаю чего? — Улыбка Лэнса глупо растягивается по щекам.  
  
— Я… у меня нет семьи, Лэнс.  
  
Замешательство.  
  
— Я сирота.  
  
Ужас на лице Лэнса появляется мгновенно. Его глаза расширяются, а голос стихает. Он резко садится.  
  
— Кит… Я… Я не знал. — В его голосе паника.  
  
Как он мог не знать?! Лэнс вспоминает недавнее общение с Китом. Откуда бы он смог узнать, что у него НИКОГО НЕТ… Да он же жил в Богом забытой хижине! Люди с родителями так не живут?!  
  
— Ерунда, — вздыхает он. И они так просто говорили о семье Лэнса целых десять минут, пока не дошло дело до семьи Кита.  
  
— Мне жаль! — Он поворачивается к Киту. — Я не должен был…. Боже, чувствую себя…  
  
— Лэнс! — Кит садится и снова накрывает руку Лэнса своей. Тот сразу успокаивается от ее прикосновения.  
  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы ты рассказал о своей семье. Не начинай только меня жалеть. Не надо. — Кит снова сжимает руку. —  
Особенно от того, кто даже уснуть в своей постели не может, — ухмыляется Кит.  
  
Лэнс закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я все еще неловко себя чувствую.  
  
— Да я и не удивлен.  
  
— Хэй! — Лэнс слабо толкает его в плечо. Кит хохочет и плюхается на матрас.  
  
— Я в порядке. Я привык к тому, что у меня нет семьи.  
  
Слова сказаны спокойно, но они все еще сдавливают грудь Лэнса. Нельзя говорить об этом так. Лэнс обеспокоен.  
  
И тут в голову приходит мысль.  
  
— Расскажи мне! — Он подскакивает и хватает лицо Лэнса в ладони. Он смотрит на него сверху вниз и лучезарно улыбается. Кит успевает вообразить себе, как быстро у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Ч… что?!  
  
— Расскажи мне! — повторяет Лэнс. — Чувак, я познакомлю тебя со своей сестрой. Она как заноза в заднице.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво.  
  
— Ее зовут Лиза, ты ей понравишься. Все вы понравитесь, но ты можешь дать ей заплести тебя хоть раз? Тогда ты приятель на всю жизнь, —  
смеется Лэнс, прикрывая рот рукой. — Раз уж они приняли Ханка, то примут и тебя. И такие типа: «О, так ты был лучшим пилотом? Круто! Такой милый и накачанный! Не то что мой неуклюжий и щуплый сынишка!  
  
Кит поднимает голову и хихикает, представляя себе лицо матери Лэнса. Он пытается переключить внимание на это, а не на слова Лэнса о том, что он милый и накачанный.  
  
— Ага, но, когда мы прилетим на Землю, ты без вариантов должен вернуться обратно со мной, — проговаривает Лэнс и падает на подушку.  
  
— Когда отправляемся? — Смех Кита становится тише.  
  
— Ммм.  
  
— Ты не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего.  
  
Брови Лэнса изгибаются. Слова Кита сбивают ход мыслей. Как он мог подумать о Лэнсе такое?  
  
— Хэй… — Он пытается заговорить с ним в другой форме и кладет руку на плечо Кита. — У нас был момент связи, помнишь?  
  
— Ты даже не вспомнил, — ухмыляется Кит, чтобы скрыть боль в голосе.  
  
— Я вспомню это. — шепчет Лэнс и сжимает плечо. Сердцу больно. Как он может так просто говорить об этом, даже не краснея?  
  
— Н… нам нужно немного поспать. — Кит заикается и отворачивается от лучезарной улыбки Лэнса. Лэнс хмыкает.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Уже. — Он переворачивается набок прямо напротив Кита. — Я это и имел в виду.  
  
Кит молчит, но Лэнса это ни капли не смущает.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе нравится серфинг. Мы всегда ходим на пляж. Ты хоть и не похож на профи, но мы это исправим. — Он смещается, и его ступни касаются колен Кита. — Ты какой-то слишком тощий…  
  
— О БОЖЕ, ТВОИ НОГИ‚ ОНИ ЛЕДЯНЫЕ! — Кит быстро, но не со всей силы пинает его под одеялом, пытаясь избегать соприкосновения с ледяными пальцами ног. Лэнс же прилагает все усилия, чтобы удержать Кита любой ценой.  
  


***

  
  
— Кииииииит~ Кииииииииити, милый~  
  
И снова Кит просыпается и наталкивается на улыбку Лэнса.  
  
 — Прости, я снова позволил тебе поспать.  
  
Матрас проваливается под Лэнсом. Теплая кружка всучена в руки Киту.  
  
— Держи, я знаю, тебе это нравится.  
  
Кит с удовольствием подносит кружку к губам. Ее содержимое теплое и немного сладковатое. Похоже на чай, который он так хотел бы выпить на инопланетной космическом корабле.  
  
— Время? — бормочет он.  
  
— Около десяти.  
  
Кит тяжело вздыхает. Опять? Как это произошло? Он осознает, что слишком много спит ночью. Он тратит время и делает Кита тормознутым и неуклюжим на следующее утро.  
  
— Извини. Я должен был разбудить тебя раньше. —Лэнс в смущении потирает шею.  
  
— Да ладно. — Кит делает еще один глоток сока.  
  
Лэнсу не нужно так о нем заботиться. Кит должен сам вставать.  
  
— Я, э… еще принес тебе это. — Лэнс ставит миску с кашей ему на колени. На каше улыбающийся смайлик, который, похоже, сделан из корицы.  
  
— Я подумал, что тебе нравится завтрак в постель. Я заметил, что тебе больше нравится быть одному по утрам.  
  
Кит уставляется на миску на коленях. Явная забота и осознание согревают его изнутри.  
  
— Лэнс, я…  
  
— Это минимум, что я могу… после той ночи‚ — Лэнс пялится в пол. Его уши внезапно алеют. — ИТАК! Мне нужно многое сделать! Пойду потренируюсь с Синей: думаю, эта старушка скучает по мне. — Лэнс как можно быстрее направляется к двери.  
  
Кит мотает головой.  
  
— Лэнс.  
  
— Мммм?!  
  
— Я рад, что ты не забыл.  
  
Лэнс успокаивается. Он откидывает волосы назад.  
  
— Не, чел. Никогда. — И лучезарно улыбается.  
  


***

  
  
Они снова проходили симуляцию битвы с роботом. Все вне боя, даже Широ, но Кит и Лэнс все еще держатся. Их щиты подняты, и они, прикрывая друг другу спины, ходят по кругу в точном ритме.  
  
— Лэнс, справа!  
  
— Ясно! — Лэнс разворачивается и блокирует удар, который должен был прилететь по ноге. Кит встает на колено, чтобы прикрыть живот Лэнса от лазера.  
  
— Слева! — кричит Лэнс и бросает щит до того, как снаряд едва касается уха Кита.  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
Лэнс протягивает руку и с первой попытки помогает Киту подняться, чтобы потом сразу же поднять щиты и прикрывать спины.  
  
— Как долго уже это длится? — слышится голос Аллуры в шлеме Широ. Он наблюдает со стороны, уже сойдя с тренировочной площадки.  
  
— Где-то минут пять. Я сбился.  
  
— Я никогда не видела их такими. Ты им что-то сказал?  
  
— Ничего особенного. Я удивлен этому так же, как и вы.  
  
— Кит! — Лэнс ныряет вперед, едва успевая прикрыть плечо Кита от лазера. Он неуклюже падает. Кит бросает ему щит и рискует собой, так как следующий выстрел летит ему в живот.  
  
— Ясно, они обманщики. Должно быть. Серьезно, давайте протестируем их на отцовство, — предлагает Пидж.  
  
— Не думаю. Они просто прилагают усилия…  
  
— Лэнс! — Кит делает рывок вперед, держа щит перед собой и Лэнсом. Оба падают, избегая залп выстрелов, которые никогда не получиться отразить. Запыхавшиеся, они находят в себе силы встать и, уставившись друг на друга, заливаются звонким смехом.  
  
— ЯСНО, ОНИ ВСЕЛИЛИСЬ В ИХ ТЕЛА! ГДЕ МОЕ СОЛНЫШКО?! — восклицает Ханк. Пидж согласно кивает.  
  
Неожиданно дрон ударяет уставшего Лэнса в колено, и оба падают на пол. Проходит мгновение — обратную часть стекла на шлеме покрывает пот. Широ аплодирует им и подталкивает локтями Ханка и Пидж, чтобы они повторили за ним.  
  
— Впечатляющая работа, парни, — улыбается Широ и проходит вперед.— Я бы вряд ли поверил, что вы можете работать вместе, если бы не увидел собственными глазами.  
  
— Тут правда ничего особенного. Ведете себя так, будто быть классным необычно, — вздыхает Лэнс и направляет пальцы, сложенные как пистолеты, на Ханка. Он с опаской приближается к нему. Его друг вблизи рассматривает лицо, тыкает под ребра и даже сует пальцы ему в рот.  
  
— Бро! — отходит Лэнс.  
  
— Я лишь убедиться! — Ханк чешет подбородок.  
  
— Я все еще настаиваю на экспертизе, — бурчит Пидж. Кит и Лэнс устремляют на нее хмурые взгляды.  
  
— Слушай, я немного трусил ранее, но теперь я понял некоторые вещи и почувствовал себя намного лучше. Поскольку я больше не борюсь с этим, моя терпимость Кита стала в два раза больше. — Лэнс всплескивает руками.  
  
— Моя терпимость тоже. Я просто профи в этом, — Кит лениво потирает щиток шлема.  
  
— Извини, но я думаю, что ты немного более ничтожный, чем я. Мы можем сойтись на том, что я взрослее.  
  
— Ты с самого Гарнизона держишь обиду!  
  
— Ты тоже!  
  
— У меня не может быть претензий к тому, о чьем существовании я даже не знал!  
  
— Даже…не знал…!  
  
— Ох, прям тут как тут, — бормочет Широ. Они так сблизились.  
  


***

  
  
Час уже поздний, а напряжение после тренировки еще не покидает Лэнса. Все сидя на полу вкруг, играя в ужесточенную алтеанскую версию монополии. Пидж в итоге получает прибыль, а Коран отчитывает Кита за несоблюдение правил. Лэнс прислоняется к плечу Ханка. Удобно и вполне подходит для того, чтобы вздремнуть. Он периодически ворочается и перемещает фишку, хоть уже и не понимает смысла игры. Ханк чувствует, как плечо становится мокрым от слюней Лэнса.  
  
— O’кеееей, я думаю, время отправлять этого парня спать.  
  
Все обращают внимание на лицо спящего Лэнса и хихикают. Ханк только хочет перетащить его, как Кит подскакивает к нему.  
  
— Я могу его понести, — предлагает Кит. Ханк недоумевает, Пидж хохочет, а Широ про себя ухмыляется.  
  
— Ч… что? Кит, все в порядке. Я привык, — объясняется Ханк.  
  
— Нет, давай я. — И до того, как Ханк снова возразит, Кит наклоняется и притягивает Лэнса к себе. Он перекидывает его руку через плечо и крепко ее держит.  
  
— Мммм, кровать? — мямлит Лэнс. Кит закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, да. Иди спать. Дай мне пройти.  
  
— Ладно~  
  
Они волочатся из комнаты, на них вслед уставилось пять пар глаз.  
  
— ДНК тест. Повторять не буду! — Пидж тыкнула указательным пальцем в лицо Широ.  
  


***

…  
  
Лэнс не намного тяжелее, зато выше Кита, и все же нести его немного тяжело. К счастью, Лэнс начинает просыпаться пораньше. Достаточно того, что он может сам ходить и примерно знает, где находится. Они сталкиваются на выходе из комнаты, и Лэнс тяжело вхдыхает. Кит останавливается.  
  
— Т…твой? Могу я…?  
  
Томно опущенные веки, голос с придыханием… Как Кит мог ему отказать?  
  


***

  
  
Это становится рутиной. Лэнс не стесняется с шумом вламываться в комнату Кита ночью. У него есть свой уголок для одежды: Кит и глазом не успевает моргнуть, как Лэнс раздевается до трусов и ползет на кровать, чтобы занять свое любимое место у стенки. Сон у Кита так и не меняется, но он уже привыкает к тому, что начинает спать по ночам. Лишь из-за того, что послушал совета Лэнса и начал спать в футболке и боксерах. И больше никакой другой одежды, чтобы уже по пробуждению быть готовым к действию.  
  
Но наряду с рутиной возникает привязанность, к которой Кит готов не был. Он часто просыпается обхваченным Лэнсом, который обнимает его за грудь, а ногами путается в коленях. Он чувствует дыхание Лэнса на задней части шеи, мурашки, пробегающие по спине. Он дорожит каждым прикосновением кожи Лэнса к нему, но знает, что не должен привыкать. Это ничего не значит.  
  
Это ничего не значит, повторяет он себе, покидая ванную и возвращаясь в комнату, где застает Лэнса, который рассеянно ищет его. Это ничего не значит, шепчет он себе под нос, когда матрас прогибается под его телом, и руки Лэнса тут же ловят его и прижимают к оголенной груди.  
  
Киту мало этого чувства. Просто тот факт, что это ничего не значит, не говорит о том, что он не имеет права наслаждаться этим чувством. Он начинает сражаться с ним на тренировках, когда они должны работать в паре. Он, кажется, борется с Лэнсом дольше, чем нужно, прижимает к полу дольше, чем нужно, как победитель сидит на его животе, когда Лэнс уже изматывается и сдается, подняв руки кверху.  
  
Кит в дýше после очередного собрания, и Широ подходит к нему. Его волосы не уложены, но он уже полностью одет. Кит же сидит в своих боксерах и полотенце на голове. Его глаза закрыты, а сам он в некоем задумчивом положении.  
  
— Хэй, хорошо сегодня поработали.  
  
Голос Широ приводит его в себя.  
  
— Оу, да, — вздыхает он. — Спасибо.  
  
Широ садится рядом с ним.  
  
— Я приятно удивлен тому, как упорно работает Лэнс. Очень здорово, что к тренировке у вас такой одинаковый интерес.  
  
— Ну, ему это нужно, — толкает его Кит. Широ хохочет.  
  
— В последнее время ты прям выкладываешься.  
  
— Мы команда. Мы сильны ровно настолько же, насколько и слабы. Нам нужно смотреть на вещи одинаково.  
  
— Мммм… — протягивает Широ. — Может быть. — Он встает и протирает полотенцем макушку Кита. Тот отдергивает полотенце и рычит. Широ смеется. — Но я никогда не видел, как ты улыбался, когда работал с кем-то в паре. — И уходит.  
  
Только оставляет Кита с красным лицом и дрожащими губами.  
  


***

  
  
Ночь; первая ночь, когда Кит становится свидетелем плохого сновидения. Он просыпается из-за движущегося рядом матраса и кроткого шума. Он переворачивается, ожидая, что это Лэнс возвращается из ванной, как сильнее вглядывается в парня вблизи него. Кит просыпается мгновенно. Лэнс стискивает зубы, а его пальцы цепляются за простыни так крепко, что белеют костяшки. Волосы на лбу засалены от пота, волоски на коже вздымаются — его сильно колотит. Из носа кроткие и отчаянные вздохи.  
  
— Лэнс! — Кит начинает беспокоиться. Он дает рукам Лэнса обхватить себя и треплет того по волосам. Лэнс напряжен.  
  
— Лэнс, Лэнс, тииииише, проснись, — шепчет он громче. Он дает рукам Лэнса обхватить себя и успокаивающе гладит по волосам. Лэнс ослабляет хватку и не сжимает простыни так крепко, а веки расслабляются, хоть и немного подрагивают. В руках Кита его тело мякнет.  
  
— Кит? — Его голос оседает.  
  
— Да, да, я здесь. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Все в безопасности. Это просто страшный сон. — Кит прижимается ко лбу Лэнса своим и продолжает кругообразными движениями гладить его костлявые плечи.  
  
— O Кит. — Несколько удивленный и напуганный прикосновениями, Лэнс подается вперед и обхватывает руками плечи. Он утыкается лицом в шею Кита и прижимается к нему. — Кит, Кит. — Он дышит ему на кожу.  
  
— Я здесь, здесь. — Руки Кита сами впутываются в волосы Лэнса и проводят невидимые линии вверх и вниз по спине. Слезы прорезаются в уголках глаз. Он полностью обхватил Лэнса руками. Тот же держится ближе к нему, проговаривая его имя не в том контексте, в котором хотел. Однако он не нужен. Правда не нужен. Не такой, какой он хочет. Не такой, как хочет его тело.  
  
— Кит… ты нужен….  
  
— Знаю. Я понял. — И этого достаточно.  
  
Кит утыкается лицом в макушку Лэнса, надеясь, что слезы быстро исчезнут в коротких каштановых волосах.  
  


***

  
  
Кит просыпается, как он думает, раньше Лэнса, пока не застает его лежащим рядом с закрытыми глазами и руками, скрепленными за головой в замок. Дыхание Кита прерывается, и Лэнс это замечает.  
  
— Хэй, — он сонно улыбается.  
  
— Эй, — хрипит Кит. — Ты в норме? Ты….?  
  
— Я в порядке, — смеется Лэнс. — Спасибо.  
  
Грудь Кита сдавливает. Нет. Не это ему нужно с утра.  
  
— Ничего. Я же сказал, что помогу тебе.  
  
— Да, я помню, — Лэнс переворачивается и касается плеча Кита. — Той ночью я оказался в тяжелой ситуации. Именно с этим мне и приходиться бороться самому каждый раз.  
  
— Господи, Лэнс. Если бы ты сообщил раньше…  
  
— Все в порядке. Ты был со мной вчера. Ты сделал все, что нужно, и даже больше. — Лэнс пытается высмеять смущение. — Я все же правда твой должник.  
  
— Мммм, завтрак в постель: неплохо звучит, — изъявляет Кит. Лэнс хихикает, и его звон согревает что-то в животе Кита даже лучше любого чая.  
  
— Если уж ты его так хочешь.  
  
Они лежат еще некоторое время, вдыхая запах цитруса и черного перца, которым наполнено постельное белье Кита; часть кровати, на которой спит Лэнс, начинает все больше пахнуть им. Кит ощущает аромат океана, который царит даже когда Лэнса нет поблизости.  
  
— Кит…  
  
— Хмм?  
  
— Ты правда помогаешь мне. И думаю, я смогу попытаться уснуть в своей комнате.  
  
Чувство будто кто-то скинул с Кита теплое одеяло. Его тело охладевает, ветер пронизывает его насквозь.  
  
— O…оу?  
  
— Ага, — вздыхает Лэнс. — Но пора уже что-то делать. Я же не могу спать с тобой вечно.  
  
Вообще-то можешь. Господи, ты можешь. Кит хочет прошептать эти слова. Его губы снова мягкие. Когда он смог установить себе режим сна, он перестает нервно их жевать.  
  
— Ты… ты всегда можешь вернуться. Если захочешь, конечно.  
  
— Знаю, — улыбается Лэнс. — И потому я думаю, что смогу уснуть сам.  
  


***

  
  
Кит ненавидит это. Он ненавидит холодное место на матрасе. Он ненавидит тишину: в ней не слышно мягкого дыхания Лэнса, — но более того, Кит ненавидит это все за то, что теперь не может, черт побери, даже уснуть.  
  
За прошедшие недельки Кит наконец-то смог поспать, но следующие ночи сон в восемь часов и дольше окончательно выбился из его режима. Бессонница становится постоянной для Кита, но сейчас он чувствует вялость и раздражение на протяжении всего дня. Он теряется, когда достает баярд и получает порез. Головные боли становятся невыносимыми, и он срывается на сокомандников. Его ссоры с Лэнсом стали увеличились в десять раз и по частоте, и по агрессии. Даже Лэнс в шоке от таких вспышек гнева, но не принимает это близко к сердцу. Особенно когда он видит, как Кит препирается к Широ. Широ утихомиривает паренька одной лишь силой недовольного взгляда.  
  
— Не забывай…. с кем говоришь, — рычит Широ. Кит, кажется, приходит в себя и извиняется упадшим и дрожащим голосом.  
  
С прошедшей недели весь командный дух, появляющийся в тренировочном бою против дрона, спал. Кит ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Странно. Он сваливается на пол, тяжело вздохнув, и не встает несколько минут. Он просто лежит, считая, что заслужил.  
  
Аллура требует от них формировать Вольтрон, хоть на него и нет сил. С воссоединением паладинов, негативные чувства Кита становятся заразными. Они охватывают его товарищей по команде, а они держатся, как можно дольше не расформировывая Вольтрон.  
  
— Ребят… Я, кажется…. — Голос Ханка звучит так, будто он заболевает.  
  
— Слышу тебя. Разбираем Вольтрон. Мы уже не сможем с этим ничего поделать. — командует Широ.  
  
Они разлетаются, а Аллуре даже кажется, что что-то не так. И другая тренировка не разрешила эту проблему. Подавленность паладинов не укрывается от нее. Никто ничего не говорит Киту, но он чувствует на себе взгляды. Когда они вместе, трудно определить, кто что чувствует и о чем думает, но он безошибочно осознает, что все вымотались. Но только он выглядит изнуренным, несмотря на легкость заданий.  
  
Он должен с этим что-то делать.  
  


***

  
  
Полночь. Неуверенный стук в дверь Лэнса.  
  
— Ханк, я не собираюсь… — Но на пороге стоит Кит. Голос стихает и переходит в едва слышимый шепот. — О, Кит? Что не так?  
  
Кит нервно царапает руку.  
  
— М… можно я посплю с тобой? — Его щеки пылают. Боже, как он дошел до такого?  
  
Лэнс приветливо улыбается ему. Затем его лицо приобретает самодовольное выражение.  
  
— Не мог не прийти, да?  
  
— Лэнс, пожалуйста!  
  
— О’кей, о’кей, заходи. — Он впускает Кита в комнату. — Хочешь спать возле стены или как обычно?  
  
— Как обычно, если можно. — Прежде чем вообще объяснить, что же он делает, Кит сбрасывает сапоги и выскальзывает из брюк. Лэнс замечает его беспокойные и суетливые движения.  
  
— Вооу, спокуха. Ты что, даже хочешь рассказать мне, что не так? — Лэнс спокойно держит Кита за руки. Он держит запястья, будто готов сорвать кофту в любой момент.  
  
— Я, э… Я не могу уснуть.  
  
— То есть ты не привык?  
  
— Нет, нет, просто… ну как сказать… аргх, ерунда…. — Кит потирает виски.  
  
— Расскажи.  
  
Такое чувство, будто они поменялись ролями. Теперь Кит неимоверно благодарен Лэнсу, который словно почувствовал, что тот придет к нему за помощью.  
  
— Когда я был с тобой, ты мог уснуть. И я тоже. И сейчас я как-то привык, так что если ты уйдешь… Я не справлюсь! — Кит сваливается на край кровати.  
  
— Я б справился с этим. Знаешь, типа перезапуск биологических часов. У нас на это мало времени. Галра могут атаковать когда угодно. Ты сегодня смог почувствовать связь с Вольтроном!  
  
— О Боже, _ты_ ли это? — Лэнс садится рядом с Китом. Тот кивает.  
  
— Это было _ужасно_. Будто кто-то сказал мне, что каждый щенок во Вселенной все равно умирает.  
  
— Да, ээ… кажется, что это как раз-таки про меня.  
  
— Хэй, тебе не надо так об этом заморачиваться.  
  
— Спасибо, я понял.  
  
Лэнс мотает головой и смеется. Он переворачивается и стаскивает одеяла, оставляя Кита раскрытым.  
  
— Ну тогда давай. Щас ты уснешь, и тебе станет легче.  
  
Кит улыбается. Он скучал по этому. _Боже_ , как он скучал по этому! Он прикрывает одеялом плечи и вдыхает опьяняющий запах океана и алоэ вера.  
  
И отключается он даже до того, как Лэнс желает ему спокойной ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Такое чувство, будто возвращаешься домой после долгой отлучки. Оно приятно и знакомо, и на следующее утро Кит ходит бодро. Он гораздо активнее сражается с Широ на тренировках и предлагает помощь Аллуре с усовершенствованием нескольких значительных функций Замка.  
  
Аллура беспокоится о том, смогут ли паладины сформировать Вольтрон снова, но знает, что они не сдадутся так легко, как день назад. Она предлагает еще раз воспользоваться симулятором связи сознания, и они с легкостью формируют Вольтрон. Волна оптимизма окутывает всю команду.  
  
Киту и Лэнсу становится ясно, как важно то, что между ними. Оно держит баланс, который нельзя рушить. Оба думают, что одного вот-вот стошнит от другого, и его вышвырнут, но оба молчат. Их вечера спокойные и уединенные. Руками они уже на автомате пытаются нащупать друг друга в темноте и ложатся позднее обычного, перешептываясь и смеясь в подушки. Лэнс больше говорит о своих проделках, которые организовал со своим братом Тони, и о том, как скучает по клубнично-банановому смузи. Кит внимательно слушает. Он пытается представить, как Лэнс постригает сестру, или жаб, втайне от родителей разведенных на заднем дворе. Кит же рассказывает ему, как скучает по закатам и кострам.  
  
Одним ленивым утром они валяются вместе. Кит не сразу осознает, что одна рука Лэнса обхватывает его за талию, а другая между тем лежит в его руке на подушке. Лэнс моргает, просыпается и жалобно скулит.  
  
— Уже не может быть утро.  
  
— Может, — вздыхает Кит. Глаза его все еще сонные.  
  
— Думаю, мы заслужили выходной, — мямлит Лэнс. Глупо улыбаясь, он закрывает глаза и сильнее прижимается к нему. Кит издает тяжелый вздох, когда их животы соприкасаются.  
  
— А вот у галра нет выходных.  
  
— Ммм, — Лэнс сводит брови к переносице. Они изгибаются. Он бросает взгляд на Кита из-под густых ресниц. — Если я хорошо попрошу, ты принесешь мне завтрак в постель?  
  
— Ну не знаю. Что ты для меня такого делал в последнее время? — Лэнс надувает губы, и Кит в мыслях негодует: как же они притягивают, побуждают приблизиться к нему и поцеловать, чтобы он не хмурился. Но вместо этого лишь ухмыляется и непринужденно смеется.  
  
— Ничего, зато хорошо к тебе относился, — Лэнс сгибает пальцы и хлопает ими Кита по спине.  
  
— Ты был…. — ухмыляется Кит. — Терпимым. — Он смеется от удивленного лица Лэнса. Он вздыхает и двигается ближе, обхватывая Лэнса за плечи и прислоняясь к его лбу.  
  
— Лаааааадно, скажи, чего ты хочешь, — уступает он.  
  
Лэнс широко улыбается и раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить.  
  
— Хэй, Лэнс! Вставай, мне нужно, чтобы ты помог…мнeeee….  
  
Ханк вламывается в спальню абсолютно свободно. Его голос рассекает воздух, и по оголенным плечам Кита внезапно пробегается холод. Их с Лэнсом лбы еще соприкасаются, а их глаза, распахнутые от страха, пристально смотрят друг на друга. Оба без чувств. Ни один не дышит. Кит почему-то думает, что если он пролежит в таком идеальном положении, то Ханк его вовсе не заметит. Или, может, одеяло накроет их так, что он подумает, что это Лэнс? О Боже, одеяло едва прикрывает его бедра. Кит в кровати полуголый — в самом прямом смысле — в кровати Лэнса, а руки Лэнса — в самом прямом смысле — обхватывают бледную спину Кита, и черт, черт, чертовый черт!  
  
— Я, ээ… Как вижу, вы тут заняты…. Забудьте. Это может подождать. — Голос Ханка надламывается, и он едва не хлопает дверьми при выходе из комнаты. Кит первым приходит в себя.  
  
— ЧЕРТ! — ругается он вслух. Он выскакивает с кровати и мчится за Ханком, что Лэнс даже не успевает вздохнуть. Ноги Кита подкашиваются от непривычки после восьмичасового лежания. Для голого тела температура на корабле прохладная, но он даже не думает останавливаться. Он вламывается в кухню, где Ханк озабоченно заваривает себе горячий чай. Его щеки пунцовеют, и он притворяется, что не видит Кита.  
  
— Ханк, послушай.  
  
— О! П… ПриДоброе утро, Кит. — Его рука ходит ходуном, когда он наливает чай в кружку. — Хорошо ли спал, ну в смысле, насладился, в смысле, не … — Он издает громкий хлюп. — Доброе утро. — Он садится. Кит тянет руки.  
  
— Ханк, послушай: то, что ты увидел…. Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — Говорит Кит, подросток в одних лишь боксерах, который недавно спутался со своим таким же раздетым сокомандником, который спрашивает его, что тот хотел бы на завтрак. ОУЧ, это как-то не очень. Ханк хмурится.  
  
— Видишь? Я не идиот.  
  
— Мы просто спим вместе! — сознается Кит. Ладно, вероятно, это будет понято не так.  
  
— Я вижу.  
  
— Нет, нет! В смысле… — от досады Кит проводит рукой по лицу. — Я имею в виду, что между нами ничего и не было. Мы реально просто спим в одной комнате. — Он делает вдох и облокачивается на стойку. Ханк в удивлении изгибает бровь. — Лэнсу снились эти чертовы ночные кошмары, а у меня была бессонница, и мы просто…? — Кит закусывает губу и впервые за время разговора смотрит Ханку в глаза. —Просто это работает, о’кей? Нам обоим лучше спится вместе, вот почему мы к этому прибегнули, — Кит пожевывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. — Я… Я знаю, что это звучит странно. Но прошу тебя, не говори никому. Так мы лучше работаем в команде, и я не хочу, чтобы кому-то из команды это мешало.  
  
Ханк вздыхает. Он периодически кивает что-то думая про себя.  
  
— У Лэнса были подобные кошмары в первое время в Гарнизоне.  
  
— Они ужасны. — И не смотря на всю серьезность происходящего, Кит может лишь рассмеяться. Потому что это глупо. Вся эта ситуация — полнейший абсурд. Ханк тоже хохочет.  
  
— О Боже…. Так значит ничего такого? Вы не целуете друг друга на ночь? — подтрунивает он, но это действительно интересно.  
  
— Нет, нет, что ты, — тихо отвечает Кит, которому стало немного легче. — Этого по-любому не произойдет.  
  
Ханк делает большой и длительный глоток чая, а его брови поднимаются, выражая удивление и любопытство.  
  
— Дело лишь в том, что Лэнс натурал.  
  
Ханк теряется. Он захлебывается чаем и выплескивает его прямо на Кита.  
  
— Что?! — полугогочет-полухохочет он. Пидж ковыляет на кухню аки зомби и заходит за ними, чтобы налить себе сок.  
  
— Л…Лэнс натурал, — повторяет Кит не так внятно.  
  
— Да не натурал он! — Ханк запрокидывает голову и смеется.  
  
— Чт…что? — Кит краснеет и не уверен, от смущения это или от раздражения.  
  
— Слушай, есть же возможность ходить вокруг да около и заигрывать? Если да, то Лэнс так и сделает. — Ханк снова наливает в кружку, потому как пролил слишком много. — Он просто король бисексуалов.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты не можешь быть уверенным, — Кит скептично скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ну, я полагаю, что подкаты Лэнса ко мне вполне очевидны. Думаю, это было бы типа: ‘Ты должно быть квадратный корень из двух, ведь я кажусь иррациональным рядом с тобой’. — Ханк встряхивает головой. — Если бы _я_ не был натуралом, то он бы точно завоевaaааал меня.  
  
— Лэнс, э… запал на тебя?  
  
Ханк не пропускает это мимо ушей. Он ставит кружку на стойку и наклоняется к Киту. Он грозно тыкает в грудь.  
  
— Вообще-то! Довожу до сведения, то я чемпион Гарнизона по обнимашкам, и я мог бы хорошенько тебе навтыкать. Лэнсу бы повезло… со мной, — его глаза сужаются. Кит отступает.  
  
— Нет, нет! Просто… вы просто такие крепкие друзья.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Это всего лишь застало меня врасплох. До сих пор не вериться, — Кит пробегается пальцами по заплетенным волосам.  
  
— Да вот, сам убедись, — ухмыляется Ханк и оглядывается через плечо. — Хэй, Пидж. Кит тут думает, что Лэнс натурал.  
  
— Хa! — со стороны, где Пидж сгорбленно сидит с миской, в которой нечто похожее на хлопья, доносится рваный смех. Она глядит на Кита через ложку. — Ты идиот. — Она делает серьезное лицо и наконец-то направляет еду в рот.  
  
Ханк направляется к ней.  
  
— Видишь?  
  
Кит лишь кивает. Он не отвечает и уходит, чтобы принять душ.  
  


***

  
  
Поздняя и редкая ночь, когда они в самом деле могут потратить время на себя. Лэнс и Кит сидят в комнате первого, по-разному раздеты, с почищенными зубами, но нисколько неготовы к тому, чтобы пожелать друг другу приятных снов. Лэнс сидит на кровати, смазывая и собирая воедино части своего баядра, и Кит делает то же самое, сидя на стуле в углу. Они впустую обсуждают тренировку, что за фигню они ели ужином, и прочие мелочи жизни.  
  
— Так Ханк не проболтает кому-нибудь? — спрашивает Лэнс. Он возвращает баярд в исходное положение.  
  
— Вряд ли. Кажется, он понял, — пожимает плечами Кит. Он счищает маленькую грязь с лезвия.  
  
— Да, я пытался с ним поговорить об этом, но нам сегодня не удалось уединиться. Чувствовал, что он подшучивал надо мной всю тренировку.  
  
— Может быть. Не каждый день увидишь лучшего друга, лежащего с тем, кого тот должен ненавидеть, — ухмыляется Кит. Он откидывает баярд и начинает снимать перчатки.  
  
— О Боже, что он мог подумать. — Волна смущения вновь охватывает Лэнса. Он складывает руки за головой. — Если честно, у меня душа в пятки ушла, когда он зашел.  
  
Киту смешно от этих воспоминаний. Теперь это кажется просто смешным.  
  
Он начинает снимать футболку и штаны. Лэнс на кровати сдвигается, чтобы дать ему взобраться, но Кит вместо этого садится обратно на стул. Атмосфера в комнате накаляется. Лэнс беспокойно наклоняется вперед.  
  
— Хэй, ты, э…  
  
— Так ты бисексуал? — выпаливает Кит. Как всегда красноречиво. Лэнс мешакется.  
  
— Э, да? Да? — он выглядит ошеломленно. С чего бы это, черт побери?  
  
— Прости, прости… Ханк просто упоминал… — Кит потирает заднюю часть шеи. Это не его дело. Ему не нужно совать нос.  
  
Но глубоко в мыслях еще таится вопрос, накрывающий все остальные мысли.  
  
_Почему он не сказал мне?_  
  
— Ну да, — вздыхает Лэнс. Он на мгновенье замирает. — Стой, ты не знал?  
  
Кит кусает губу и мотает головой.  
  
— Я думал, что все знают! — Лэнс разводит руками. — Думал, что это очевидно.  
  
— Н…ну, как видишь, нет. — Кит встает без всякой причины, но с трудом сдерживается. — Такое не видно сразу.  
  
Лэнс фыркает.  
  
— А я думаю, что видно, — он склоняется вперед и улыбается. — Людей так легко вычислить.  
  
— Разве? — Кит выпячивает губу и складывает руки. — Ты даже не знал, что Пидж девушка?!  
  
— Да мне и не нужно было. Я сам понял, что она девушка.  
  
— И как же?  
  
— Догадался, — Лэнс пожимает плечами, словно это самое очевидное, что есть в мире. Кит в отчаянии вскидывает руки. — Я знаю, что ты гей.  
  
Напряженная тишина. Лэнс бросает взгляды беспокойства, что он уйдет слишком далеко. Кит глядит на него с приоткрытым ртом. Захлопывает его. Он вздыхает и опускается рядом с ним на матрас.  
  
— В чем-то ты все же лучше меня, — ухмыляется он. Лэнс подталкивает его локтем в бок.  
  
— Я же сказал, что это очевидно, — смеется Лэнс.  
  
— Ну и где я прокололся? — Кит склоняется вперед, скрывая за ухмылкой любопытство. Лэнс теряет превосходство. Его взгляд устремляется в пол. Он нервно облизывает губы.  
  
— Я заметил, как ты смотришь на Широ. — Его голос приглушается. Сердце Кита сжимается.  
  
— Я знаю, ты что-то к нему чувствуешь, — смеется Лэнс, но поддельным смехом. — Боже, я не прав?  
  
— Лэнс, — рявкает Кит. Что-то заставляет его схватить друга за запястье. — У меня нет ничего такого к Широ, — он мотает головой, чтобы точно убедить Лэнса.  
  
— Не нужно врать мне. Я хорошая моральная поддержка, ток что если надо…  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
И Лэнс затыкается. Вот идиот. Просто полный идиот. В голове Кита мелькает мысль взять его лицо в щеки и так зацеловать, чтобы эта тупая мысль рассеялась.  
  
— Мне не нравится Широ! Нет! — Он вскидывает руки. Взгляд Лэнса все такой же скептичный.  
  
— Послушай, — вздыхает Кит. — Широ… очень дорог мне, и да, может, он был моей первой любовью, но между нами сейчас только дружба. — Кит гладит руку Лэнса. Это ты, придурок. — Он для меня слишком стар, и он для меня скорее брат или наставник, нежели что-то другое.  
  
— А если он спросит?  
  
— О, ну, если спросит…. — Кит пожимает плечами, потом откидывает голову назад и хохочет, замечая как сердито выглядит Лэнс.  
  
— Я шучу! — вздыхает он. Он тычет коленом в бедро Лэнса. — Ну да, я гей. Ты прав. А вот метод твой — нет.  
  
— Хэй, если правильный ответ, то какая разница, какие методы?  
  
Кит закатывает глаза. Он плюхается обратно на матрас и подкладывает руки под голову.  
  
— Я все еще не верю, что ты би. Я видел только, как ты подкатывал к девчонкам.  
  
— Поправочка! — Лэнс поднимает указательный палец. — Ты видел только как я подкатывал к девчонкам-инопланетянкам. К тому же многие мужчины-инопланетяне оказались не в моем вкусе.  
  
— Кажется невообразимым, — протягивает Кит.  
  
— Я серьезно! — смеется Лэнс. — Балмерцы? Единственный нормальный типа был брателя Шей, да и тот еще придурок. Становишься моим лучшим другом? Воу что? В опасную после фрэнд-зоны идешь.  
  
— О Боже, — вздыхает Кит.  
  
— Арусианцы? Словно морские свинки-переростки. Никогда таких не видел.  
  
— Ты был просто очарован Наймой… почему не Роло? — интересуется Кит вслух.  
  
— А, ну… — Лэнс выпаливает: — У Роло странный нос…. Я думал, что он проткнет меня им.  
  
— О мой Бог! — Кит ворочается на кровати. — Ты такой смешной….! — Он неожиданно садится. — Ты когда-нибудь заигрывал с Широ? Что насчет него?  
  
— Широ взрослый. И мой лидер. Ты сам это говорил. — Лэнс откидывается назад. Почему Кит так сильно зациклен на этом? В его расспросе ощущается необходимость. — К тому же он _далеко_ не моего уровня, — смеется он. В ответ Кит лишь кивает. Лэнс вздыхает и тыкает того в плечо. — Хэй! Ты не должен вот так вот соглашаться со мной.  
  
— Ну, а что я должен сказать? Ты хорошо убеждаешь.  
  
— Огоо.  
  
Кит прислоняется к Лэнсу. Он смотрит на него с озорной ухмылкой.  
  
— А Ханк, м?  
  
Лэнсу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять смысл сказанного.  
  
— О Боже, — Лэнс отстраняется. — Он сказал тебе об этом?  
  
— Ага, — Кит подается назад. Он начинает прятаться под одеялом.  
  
— Я почти оскорблен, — бормочет он, надеясь, что Лэнс его не услышит.  
  
Но Лэнс слышит. Он в замешательстве хмурится.  
  
— Оскорблен че…?  
  
И вдруг его глаза начинают блестеть. Широкая улыбка расплывается по лицу.  
  
— Кииииииит? Кииииити, милый~, — он поползает к Киту и смотрит ему в лицо.  
  
— Что? Я устал. — отрезает он.  
  
— Неужели ты… — Лэнс наигранно и невероятно громко вздыхает. — О Боже, Китти. Сладуль. Детка. Рыцарь моей жизни….ты правда завиииииииидуешь? — Лэнс изгибает бровь. Кит издает звук тонущей утки. Он использует свои боевые навыки швыряет Лэнса на кровать.  
  
— Я сказал пора спать!  
  
— ТОЧНО ЗАВИДУЕШЬ! — громко озвучивает Лэнс. Кит утыкает его лицом в матрас. Может, если он надавит достаточно сильно, то задушит его.  
  
— Я СКАЗАЛ СПАТЬ!  
  
Он отпускает Лэнса и демонстративно поворачивается к нему спиной.  
  
— Хэй, Кит… — Лэнс протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться Кита. Кит бьет по протянутой руке.  
  
— Эй, нет, мы все же поговорим с тобой. Ну давай. — голос Лэнса успокаивает. Кит любит думать, что он единственный, кто слышит Лэнса таким мягким и нежным. Он неохотно переворачивается.  
  
— Ты, э… ты не знал, но раньше мне нравились парни. Так что, если это… — Лэнс пытается лежа на кровати жестикулировать обеими руками. — Если тебе от этого неудобно. Или если ты больше не хочешь этого делать, я пойму.  
  
Кит лениво улыбается. Этот парень его в гроб загонит.  
  
— Спасибо, Лэнс. — Он тянется, чтобы крепко сжать плечо Лэнса. — Но я в порядке. Правда. Я еще здесь, верно?  
  
Его глаза сверкают по краям, когда он улыбается.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Кит ухмыляется и снова переворачивается. Он выключает свет и натягивает одеяло на плечи. Матрас прогибается рядом с ним, и он чувствует дыхание Лэнса возле уха.  
  
— Хэй, детка, ты, должно быть, космонавт, потому что задница у тебя неземная.  
  
— О МОЙ БОГ! — Кит наваливается на него и прижимает к кровати. Он накидывает подушку на лицо Лэнса, но у него не очень хорошо получилось заглушить его истерический смех.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Почему тебе это нравится?!  
  


***

  
  
  
Как только не называли Кита. Импульсивным, нетерпеливым, скептичным, социально неадаптированным… его можно описать всеми этими словами, и, если честно, он не отрицает это.  
  
Но его никогда не называли эгоистом.  
  
Но он эгоист. Кит становится ужасным эгоистом.  
  
Его эгоизм проявляется в том, как он дорожит каждым ночным прикосновением Лэнса. Иногда он лежит, просто наблюдая за спящим Лэнсом, пытаясь запомнить, как отклоняется рот, когда он расслаблен, и как изгибаются брови, когда он видит сны.  
  
Иногда Кит просыпается раньше Лэнса и, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдает как в легком ритме вздымается его грудь. Он неуверенно протягивает руки и зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы Лэнса. Скидывает пряди с его лица и наслаждается реакцией на прикосновения.  
  
Кит эгоист.  
  
Грудь сдавливает.  
  
Слабости Кита дают о себе знать, когда Лэнсу снова снится кошмар. Слышится шорох, и его нога резко пинает его в голень, заставляя проснуться от удивления. Лицо Лэнса повернуто в другую сторону от него, но по нему видно, что происходит. Комната наполнена небольшими огорченными стонами, а пальцы Лэнса слегка сжимают простыни. В этот раз Кит спокоен. Он уже вытаскивал Лэнса из этого. Он кладет руку на теплый живот и ведет ей до груди.  
  
— Лэнс, Лэнс…. — воркует Кит и треплет его по волосам.  
  
— Ты в порядке. Все хорошо. Я рядом.  
  
Лэнс тает в его руках. Его небольшой вздох, показывающий что он потихоньку просыпается, а его рука держит Кита, когда тот поглаживает в успокаивающих движениях его живот. Лэнс переплетает их пальцы вместе. Его сердце до сих пор колотится в груди и Кит чувствует это.  
  
— Ты в безопасности. Твоя семья в безопасности, — шепчет Кит на ухо Лэнсу.  
  
И тогда он делает это.  
  
Это нормально. Защитные инстинкты. _Поддержу друга_ , говорит он себе.  
  
Он нежно целует Лэнса в висок. Прямо в линию роста волос. Кит не до конца осознает что он сделал, пока он не отстранится. Кит замирает и ждет пока он не отстранится.  
  
Но Лэнс не движется. Их пальцы все еще крепко сжаты и прижаты к животу Лэнса, а его голая спина прижата к груди Кита.  
  
Кит эгоист.  
  
Он снова целует его. И снова. И снова.  
  
Легкие поцелуи в линию волос и ухо, шепот успокаивающих фраз, пока не услышит, что дыхание Лэнса становиться ровным. Он слегка целует кончик брови и расслабляется на матрасе. Кит прерывисто вздыхает — он уверен, что Лэнс чувствует его дыхание на затылке.  
  


***

  
  
Ревут сирены.  
  
_Черт_ , _черт_. Сколько лет, сколько зим прошло с того момента, как их так застали врасплох. Разогретые сокомандники быстро разделяются, и пробежавшийся по коже прохладный воздух окончательно взбадривает их. Прочные доспехи на коленях и локтях звенит, когда они мчатся по коридору, и пальцы дрожат и хватаются за броню и шлемы.  
  
Флот галра. Кажется, будто появился из ниоткуда, окружив замок. Аллура отправляет координаты по Львам. Лэнс пристегивает ремень и ведет Синего в космос. Кит считает до десяти и делает то же.  
  
— Итак, команда. Мы делали это ранее. Сможем и снова. — трещит в ушах командный голос Широ. Все согласно хмыкают.  
  
Лэнс едва успевает оценить всю красоту космоса до того, как ощущает на себе лазеры. Он легко уворачивается, сбрасывая с хвоста несколько кораблей, но за его командой следуют еще несколько сотен.  
  
Ханк врезается в несколько кораблей, причинив им достаточно ущерба, чтобы те не могли стрелять, а Пидж меняет программу, чтобы галрийские корабли стреляли по своим. Даже матерые пилоты как Кит и Широ едва отделываются от них. Пару вражеских кораблей полностью игнорируют Львов, начиная атаку Замка. Их дома, базы, которая гораздо менее защищена.  
  
— Хорошо, я дам сигнал, — отдает распоряжение Широ. — Вы готовы?  
  
— Сделаем это! — с энтузиазмом восклицает Лэнс.  
  
— Завалим их! — вторит Ханк.  
  
— Боже, да, — отвечает Пидж, будто ждала этого долгое время.  
  
— Приступим, — подтверждает Кит.  
  
Все идет как по маслу. Они взлетают, словно всю жизнь это умели, но чувство единства еще не покидает их. Они — часть мощнейшего оружия вселенной против тиранства. Их связь сильна, а голоса сливаются в один победный возглас.  
  
Вольтрон прорывается сквозь вражеские корабли, и Пидж ощущает что-то.  
  
— Боже, Ханк. Я знаю, что ты не завтракал, но… — поддразнивает Пидж.  
  
— Это _не_ я, — поправляет Ханк.  
  
_Голодание_. Интересное описание этого. Странное состояние охватывает команду, и Широ замечает это.  
  
— Итак, слушайте: что бы тут не было, не обращайте внимания. Это непросто, но с этим надо покончить, — сглатывает Широ.  
  
Вольтрон взмахивает мечом, рассекая звезды в огромном радиусе. Отряд кораблей загораются пламенем.  
  
— Угх, отстой. Иногда просто ненавижу ломать мозги, — морщится Пидж.  
  
— Не называй это ломкой. Чувствую себя оскорбленным, — щебечет Лэнс. Он мгновенно сбивает подлетающего противника ледяной атакой.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Давайте сосредоточимся на текущем задании. Мы ничего с этим не поделаем. — Широ направляет Вольтрона в самый центр галрийского флота.  
  
— Так точно! — все кивнули.  
  
Несмотря на ужасные царапины на голове, Вольтрон справляется с армией. Некоторые корабли улетают с битвы докладывать Заркону о случившемся. И к команде приходит осознание, что им снова нужно перемещаться от них через червоточину.  
  
Они загоняют Львов в ангары. Паладины устало вздыхают. Они встали только час назад, а уже столько проделали.  
  
— Хорошая работа, команда! Я горжусь вашими сегодняшними успехами. Не забудьте вернуть костюмы на свои места, — напоминает Широ и облегченно вздыхает. Лэнс закатывает глаза.  
  
Они хлопают друг друга по спинам в комнате с экипировкой. Пидж хвалит неплохую гибкость Лэнса, а Кит оценивает уверенность Ханка. Он только закрепляет привычные ботинки, как Широ легко обхватывает его за локоть.  
  
— Что же, увидимся на завтраке! — смеется Широ и махает присутствующим, выводя Кита из комнаты. Кит выжидает немного, убеждаясь, что их никто не подслушивает.  
  
— Итак, что случилось? У тебя отцовский голос, — вздыхает Кит. Широ хмурится.  
  
— У меня не отцовский голос. Я просто поинтересоваться…  
  
— А, теперь понятно. — подчеркивает Кит. Широ взвывает. Давно у них не применялся этот аргумент, но у Широ нет времени на шуточки.  
  
— Слушай, Кит… — Он шагает под небольшую нишу и заводит Кита за собой. Кит сохраняет лицо. — Сегодня все прошло отлично. Да. Но я боюсь, что в дальнейшем твои чувства обострятся, и мы не сможем остаться вместе. — Широ с сожалением смотрит на сокомандника. Кит не может из себя ничего выдавить.  
  
— И какие они сейчас? — он мотает головой. — Ты же не знаешь, был ли это реально я.  
  
— Кииииит, — смеется Широ. — Я тебя знаю. Знаю, как ты думаешь. Я знаю, что это был ты.  
  
— Извини. То, что сказала Пидж. Я и вправду не завтракал…  
  
Широ вздыхает и прислоняется к стене. На его лице задорная ухмылка.  
  
— Так теперь это так называют?  
  
Кит заливается краской.  
  
— Этого больше не случится! — Кит вытягивается в струнку. Он наговорился. Ему не нужны докапывания Широ в какой-то подсобке после того, как он, рискуя жизнью, справился со сворой инопланетных врагов. Ему это не нужно.  
  
Он резко кивает и уходит. Широ пытается хохотать как можно тише.  
  


***

  
  
— Ооооооу, у Кита проблемы, — говорит Лэнс нараспев. Он узнает голос Широ везде. Он хихикает, представляя, как Широ отчитывал Кита за то, что он всегда несется навстречу опасности. А может и за то, что ослушался указаний Лэнса. Это тоже неплохо.  
  
— Господи, ненавижу, когда Широ так делает. Словно ты огорчил бабушку или что-то такое. — Пидж наконец переодевается в повседневную одежду. Она надевает очки и движется к выходу. Ханк еще застегивает штаны. Лэнс терпеливо его ждет. — Пойду-ка в душ. Оставь мне порцию, — бросает Пидж.  
  
— Оставлю, — отвечает Лэнс.  
  
Между Ханком и Лэнсом мертвенная тишина. Он прислоняется к стене и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в то, как Ханк надевает ботинки.  
  
— Хэй, ты хочешь…  
  
— Что за ХЕРЬ это была?! — вопит Ханк ему в лицо. Он неплохо использует свои размеры, притесняя Лэнса к стене.  
  
— Что был я….что?! — уклоняется Лэнс.  
  
— Твоя влюбленность в Кита становится безумной, бро! Я никогда не чувствовал это у Вольтрона раньше. Держи себя в руках!  
  
Лэнс вспоминает. О Господи, именно так и было. Он падает на Ханка и взвывает:  
  
— О Боже, это все ж так плохо? Ты говорил кому-то, что это я?  
  
— Ну я на пару секунд подумал, что ты втюрился в Кита — вот так сильно это чувствовал. — Ханк поднимает ослабшее тело друга и смотрит ему в глаза. Лэнс полностью сдается.  
  
— O неееееееет, — хнычет Лэнс. — Черт. Правда?  
  
— О да. Притом такой натурал? Меня это ввело в сильное замешательство. Прошу, не нужно так делать снова, — улыбается Ханк, но в его голосе чувствуется угроза.  
  
Он проводит ладонью по лицу.  
  
— Чееееерт. Господи. Как думаешь, Кит почувствовал это? Думаешь, он знает?  
  
— Пфффф, нет. Кит идиот.  
  
— Прекрасный идиот.  
  
— Прекрати!  
  
— Не могу! — Лэнс сваливается на пол и садится на него, сложив ноги. — Я заебался! Я просто заебался!  
  
— Так прекрати спать с ним! — Предлагает Ханк. — Прекрати! Ты будто идешь спать, с огромной тарелкой начос каждый вечер! И все же, ты должен откусить хоть чуть-чуть!  
  
— Нет! Не могу! Это ужасно. Прошу, выбей мне на надгробии ‘Здесь лежит Лэнс. Он не контролировал себя и умер от передозировки обнимашек.’ — Он цепляется за ноги.  
  
— Так сделай что-нибудь! Вдруг я вернусь в Вольтрона и начну чувствовать неудовлетворение….?! — Ханк вскидывает руки и мотает головой. — Харе! Я СВАЛИВАЮ!  
  
Лэнс кренится вперед. Ханк в чем-то прав. Боже, что если в следующий раз они посчитают, что он думал о Ките? Как выглядят его спадающие на лицо волосы? Как он улыбается с утра, попивая чай? Как его нежные, теплые руки аккуратно обхватывают его...  
  
— О ГОСПОДИ, ТЫ И СЕЙЧАС О НЕМ ДУМАЕШЬ! — не скрывает Ханк. Лэнс краснеет до ушей.  
  
— А ТЕБЕ ОТКУДА ЗНАТЬ!  
  
— Я ЗНАЮ, КАК ВЫГЛЯДИТ ТВОЕ ЛИЦО ОТ ВОЗБУЖДЕНИЯ! ТЫ НЕ ОДУРАЧИШЬ МЕНЯ, ЛЭНС!  
  
Лэнс вопит. Его бесит то, что он не невидимка. Его бесит, как Кит уничтожает его.  
  
— Друг мой, ты словно бомба замедленного действия, — Ханк наклоняется к нему и тыкает пальцем в грудь. — Пидж еще ребенок, и я не расскажу ей о том, что у тебя на уме.  
  
— У меня проблема, — признается Лэнс.  
  
— У тебя проблема, — вздыхает Ханк.  
  


***

  
  
Оба понимают, что им нужно сказать что-нибудь. Хоть что. Но они борятся с этим, как пловец с водой. Они уклоняются от любых чувств, будто ничего не изменилось.  
  
В конце дня они сбрасывают одежду и как обычно ложатся в кровать. Привычная рутина. Шершавые пальцы нащупывают загорелую кожу, а пальцы ног кокетливо касаются под одеялом. Они забывают о наставлениях друзей. Они забывают о Вольтроне. Они спокойно дышат, потому что оба на месте. Их быстро охватывает сон.  
  
Но он не спокоен. Кит просыпается в два часа ночи от легкого и испуганного бормотания и дрожания Лэнса. От вида Лэнса, испытывающего непонятную боль, становится не комфортно: скрежет его зубов и сведенные в переносице брови так ему не идут, — но Кита не так это пугает. Он знает, что делать.  
  
Он это никогда не признает, но ему нравится наблюдать за Лэнсом, когда тому снятся кошмары. Это оправдание того, что он не отказывается так близко прижимать его к себе. Когда Лэнс напуган, ему можно шептать что-то хорошее на ухо и прижимать носом к шее. Сложив руки в замок вокруг живота Лэнса, Кит прижимает его к себе. Их почти голые тела касаются, распространяя приятную дрожь по спине Кита. Его пальцы нежно проводят по груди Лэнса, и он едва касается его уха губами.  
  
— Хэй, я с тобой, — Кит закрывает глаза. Пытается представить, что обнимает Лэнса не поэтому. Пытается забыть раздирающее чувство в груди. Лэнс дышит медленно. Он полностью опирается на Кита, а рука держит его руку.  
  
— Ты в порядке, — шепчет Кит и снова целует Лэнса в линию волос. — Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-либо произошло.  
  
Слышится тяжелый вздох, и Лэнс выскальзывает из крепких объятий Кита. Кит принимает это как хороший знак и, улыбнувшись, целует в линию подбородка.  
  
Лэнс сдвигается. Он переворачивается, но убеждается, что рука Кита рядом, на его талии. Кит нервно сдвигается, но Лэнс хватает его за плечо.  
  
— Нет, нет…. — Его голос ломок. Он беспокоится. На скулах проявляется слабый румянец.  
  
— Продолжай, — просит он. Его стеклянные глаза освещены мрачным светом. Кит сглатывает.  
  
Пульс отдает в ушах — Кит нежно целует Лэнса в лоб. Лэнс в ответ довольно урчит. Тихий отзвук успокаивает Кита, и он целует его в хрящик уха. Висок. Скулу. Он обхватывает Лэнса крепче, и Лэнс кладет руки ему на грудь.  
  
Он целует между бровей. Кончик носа. Уголок рта…  
  
Вдох. Кит в ожидании смотрит на Лэнса. Лэнс нащупывает пальцами его подбородок. В его глазах видно искренность намерений.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
У Кита отвисает челюсть. Его пальцы, покоящиеся на бедрах Лэнса, внезапно начинает пробивать дрожь. Его взгляд бегает от глаз Лэнса к его губам и обратно. Он напуган.  
  
— Хэй, — и в голосе Лэнса слышны нотки волнения. Он слегка надавливает на заднюю часть шеи Кита. — Я же сказал тебе продолжить.  
  
Кит подается давлению и стыдится звука, получившегося когда его губы дотронулись до губ Лэнса. Он вновь чувствует его улыбку и тихо смеется.  
  
— И я продолжу. — И его руки зарываются в волосы Кита. Поцелуи перестают быть неловкими, становясь более раскрепощенными и жаркими. Кит оставляет следы от ногтей на бедрах Лэнса — так крепко он их сжимает. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Лэнса, проникнувшись сладостным стоном, что тот издал. Губы Лэнса такие же мягкие, как он и полагал.  
  
Лэнс хватается за Кита и тянет на себя. Кит тихо взвизгивает, но вскоре привыкает к его энтузиазму. Лэнс не может не отметить прекрасное чувство, когда его пальцы путаются в волосах Кита. Кит продолжает томно вздыхать и вскоре запрокидывает голову. Ему нужно восстановить дыхание.  
  
— Это…? — Кит с беспокойством смотрит на растерзанные губы. Его потрепанные волосы свисают, а вокруг щек темноватый румянец. Его накачанная грудь вздымается от недостатка воздуха.  
  
— Чееееерт, — стонет Лэнс. Этого хватит ему на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он смахивает волосы Кита и обхватывает пальцами его шею.  
  
— Боже, ты прекрасен.  
  
Кит в удивлении моргает. Даже в самых отбитых своих фантазиях он никогда не представлял, как Лэнс называет его прекрасным. Это слишком мило, слишком просто — выше всего того, чего он когда-либо хотел.  
  
— Э… Я, ну… — Глаза Лэнса расширяются. Кит ухмыляется. Вот тот парень, которого он знает. — Ты когда-нибудь думал сказать об этом?  
  
— Думаю, лучше уклонюсь от этого вопроса. — Лэнс потирает пальцем щеку Кита. Он берет руку Лэнса и целует обратную сторону костяшек.  
  
— Так ты об этом думал? — фыркает он.  
  
— С того момента, как тебя увидел.  
  
Ветер выдувается из легких Кита. Это удар, от которого нельзя отойти. Он глядит на парня под ним, который лучезарно ему улыбается.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Кит.  
  
Кит прекращает дышать. Что-то попадает в глаза. О Боже, нет. Он не может заплакать из-за этого. Он не может дать Лэнсу увидеть, как эти слова опалили его, как огонь. Он падает вперед и прячет лицо в шее Лэнса, со всей своей нежностью целуя ее. Лэнс хватает ртом воздух и отстраняет Кита за волосы. Чувства почти на грани безумия. Зубы, язык, засосы. Это становится болезненно, но Лэнс не отступает. Кит отлипает от его кожи с мокрым хлюпом.  
  
— Ты оставил засос? — И Кит кивает ему в ответ.  
  
— Чтобы помнил. — говорит он ему в ухо. Лэнс вопросительно взвизгивает. — Что мне не нравится Широ, идиот, — бурчит Кит. Лэнс смеется и перекатывается, чтобы взять лицо парня в ладони.  
  
— Уверен? — он прижимается своим лбом о чужой лоб.  
  
— Если честно, я хотел тебя ударить, — бурчит Кит. Лэнс вновь заливается смехом.  
  
— Говорит парень, который думал, что я натурал. Я тебе неделями намекал, — закатывает он глаза.  
  
— Конечно, ты так легко со всеми флиртуешь! Почему ко мне не было великих подкатов? Ты же знаешь, я не очень в намеках, — слегка раздраженно шипит Кит. Лэнс улыбается и тыкает пальцем в кончик его носа.  
  
— Мммм, потому как ты заслужил больше, чем великие подкаты, — вздыхает он. Кит закатывает глаза и целует его в уголок губ.  
  
— А мы бы могли дойти до этого раньше.  
  
И Лэнсу нужно признать этот прокол. Он перекатывается на спину и подгребает к своей груди Кита. Кит и не против поддаться.  
  
— Я могу исправиться для тебя, — обещает он. Кит прижимается ближе. Он вымотан и чувствует слабость, но пульс все так же бешено бьется.  
  
— Я знаю, что можешь.  
  
— Да? — ухмыляется Лэнс. Ведь он знает, что если Кит что-то хочет, то хочет немедленно. Кит хмыкает и проводит рукой по его груди.  
  
— Спи со мной каждую ночь. Как эту, — Выдыхает он. Лэнс наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку, и вдыхает запах померанцевых цветов.  
  
— Без проблем.  
  
Их груди вздымаются и оседают в унисон. Кит чувствует, как сон охватывает его, и вслушивается в дыхание Лэнса.  
  
— Так ты теперь мой парень, да? — его голос обрывает романтичную тишину.  
  
— О Боже мой, да.  
  
— Да блин, я просто убедиться.  
  
— Спи давай, — рычит Кит безо всякой злобы. Последнее, что он помнит, то это как губы Лэнса коснулись уголка его рта.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, Паладины! Я понимаю, что вчера вам было нелегко. Прошу, поймите и вы, что вы обязаны находиться в строю и быть едиными даже в самых непреодолимых ситуациях, — раздается властный голос Аллуры из коммуникаторов. Лэнс не парится в управлении Синей, следуя лишь за направлением других Львов.  
  
— Ваша цель проста. Я установила несколько целей в атмосферу той планеты, но они будут двигаться очень быстро. Атакуйте их до окончания времени. Количество целей увеличивается с каждым уровнем.  
  
— Нам нужно справиться с этим в форме Вольтрона? — уточняет Ханк.  
  
— Разумеется. Ваша связь стала гораздо слабее. Ваша тактика не должна быть «идеей Лэнса» или «мыслью Пидж». Вы все должны думать как одно целое.  
  
— Думаю, вам нравится мысль о корн-догах. Потому как я ужасно хочу...  
  
— Ладно, — Широ обрывает Лэнса до очередных умных вставок. — Это должно быть легко. Давайте докажем, что вчера нам повезло. — Его речь мотивирует паладинов. — Хорошо! Формируем Вольтрон!  
  
Вольтрон формируется невероятно просто, и Киту доставляет чувство единства с другими. Он спокойно дышит и крепко сжимает рычаги.  
  
— Ладно, мы сделали это! — громко вопит Лэнс. Кит мотает головой и улыбается.  
  


***

  
  
— О слава Богу, они вместе, — вздыхает Пидж в микрофон. Лэнс словно задыхается от этих слов.  
  
— Почему ты не…! — начинает он возражать.  
  
— Да-да, мы уже. Секретничаете, секретничаете, — дразнит Ханк.  
  
Лицо Кита обретает цвет его кресла. Ладно, пофиг. Его это реально бесит. Не обращай внимание на ликование команды и оставайся на своем месте. Пожалуйста, оставьте его в той хижине в пустыне.  
  
Добрый смех Широ звенит в его ушах.  
  
— Поздравляю, Кит. — У него нежный голос. Киту интересно, если у его Льва кнопка выталкивания.  
  
— Я думал, что у нас тут есть цель. —Он пытается оставаться серьезным. Формирование Вольтрона. Атака целей до окончания времени. Так просто и безо всякого копошения в чужих головах, в одной из которых можно найти улыбку Лэнса. Его речь с утра, заставляющая чувствовать слабость в ногах, и его руки на груди, от которых чувствуется…  
  
— Аввв, — Широ все слышит. Кит пытается переорать истерично ржущих Ханка и Пидж. Лэнс загадочно молчит.  
  
— А я еще думала, что Лэнс романтик, — выдавливает Пидж сквозь смех.  
  
— О Господи, как думаете, мы узнаем, пехались они уже или нет? — вслух беспокоится Ханк. Со стороны Лэнса слышится легкий хохот.  
  
— Не знаю. Давай завтра сформируем Вольтрон и узнаем. — Хоть Кит его и не видит, но представляет на его лице хищную ухмылку.  
  
— Сегодня у нас не будет секса, Лэнс, — обрывает он.  
  
— Овв, милый, ну что ты! Дай мне помечтать!  
  
— Ладно, хватит, — взывает Широ. — Хватит капать на мозги Киту с Лэнсом. Мы все счастливы за вас и желаем для вас лучшего. Но Кит прав. Нас ждут дела.  
  
— Да! —слышится согласованный ответ.  
  
Вольтрон легко взмывает в воздух. Красный Лев Кита с легкостью рассекает мечом цели, постепенно обретая ускорение. Упражнение хоть и сложное, но оказывает расслабляющий эффект. Лэнс некоторое время возится с настройками, переключаясь с общего общения на приватное.  
  
— Хэй, тут только мы. — Кит слышит его голос.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Но ты же меня поцелуешь этим вечером, да? — И Кит смеется от беспокойстве в голосе Лэнса.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Становится слышно хихикание Лэнса.  
  
— Воу, круто. Я на случай. Вернемся к заданию.  
  
— Вернемся-ка лучше к команде.  
  
— Широ, прошу, отвези нас в горы. Мы слишком счастливы, чтобы вытерпеть это, — гудит Пидж.  
  
— Не-а, — смеется Широ.


End file.
